The New Olympian
by Marshmellowkiller101
Summary: Welcome to the world of Percy Jackson...'s sister. Percy has a new twin sister and how will everyone take it? The daughter of Poseidon is bound to have some crazy adventures. (Note: There are a few spoilers in this so beware!)
1. I Learn I Have a Brother

**Hello! Welcome to my Percy Jackson series! I really hope you like. I came up with it one day and thought it was a good idea. So if you want check out my other story. Well here's chapter one!**

I stared at the person that looked just like me. It was terrifyingly, amazing. He had my brown-black hair and my green-blue eyes. It was like looking at a male replica of me. Like Artemis and Apollo.

"Percy. This is your sister." The man in the wheelchair said.

"I…how…why?" Percy stuttered.

"She's your twin." Wheelchair man said.

"What? No! I'm an only child." Percy yelled.

"Percy. Your mother had two demigods. Not one."

"Percy, we could go to New York City and ask your mom." A blond haired girl said. She held Percy's hand like she didn't want to let him go.

"You bet! My mom has a lot of explaining to do. Chiron?" Percy said.

"Of course." Wheelchair-wait Chiron? What? I did a report on him and he's supposed to be like…a gazillion years old.

"Annabeth, you're coming. Um…" Percy stared at me.

"Lazuli." I told him.

"Um…Yeah, you're coming." Percy said awkwardly.

"And Leon." Chiron said.

"What? NO! He is not coming!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth, you need to get along with your brother. He hasn't seen outside camp since the day he came and since there are no stayers available I want him to be Lazuli's protector." Chiron said.

Protector? I didn't need protecting! I had an A+ in Phys. Ed. And a black belt in martial arts. I could break someone's arm in five seconds. I was nowhere near needing protecting.

We left immediately. Annabeth and Percy sat together in the back. They whispered to each other and looked at me and Leon to many times to count. I really wanted to break _their_ arms.

"So you're Lazuli. I'm Leon. Son of Athena." Leon said.

"Okay, Lion." I said.

"No, it's Leon." Leon corrected.

"Yeah, Lion." I said, eyeing him mischievously.

He rolled his eyes like he'd gotten that before. He stared at me. I couldn't look at him long. His eyes were creepy. Gray but…creepier. When I looked back his eyes had softened. They became very interested.

"So. Daughter of Poseidon. What do you think?" Leon asked.

"I think I'm very confused." I said.

"That's normal. I'll explain while were riding there."

Leon explained as much as could in the time we had and between all my very stupid questions. So far I found out all this Greek and Olympian stuff was real. All of it. The gods and goddesses were real. Olympus was real. All the myth- or should I say legends or history.

Leon told me that the gods and goddesses would sometimes travel down from Olympus and fall in love with mortals. And…well…in nine months…you have a monster spawning half-blood hero of your very own! So Leon and I and Percy and pretty much everyone at camp half-blood are demigods. Yay! I get to be stalked by monsters! How fun! I also learned Leon was impatient and sometimes a pain in the butt. Every time I asked a question Leon sighed and explained quickly so I didn't understand a word he said. Which I guess helped a little bit because it got on his nerves.. Leon explained, though, some health problems demigods had. Which explained a lot.

"We're here." Percy said. He opened the door and jumped out with Annabeth right behind him. Leon and I jumped out last.

Percy led us up to the 8th floor. Percy walked down a long hallway and knocked on a door. Seconds later the door opened.

A women stood there. She had brown hair and a few gray strands. She had blue eyes and a couple of wrinkles. I guessed she was in her 50s.

"Percy! I didn't expect you." She said. She hugged him.

"Mom, I'm not here to stay. I'm sorry. But I need to ask you some questions." Percy said.

"Um. Alright. Come in." Percy's mother said. I stared at my real mother. In a matter of 4 hours my whole world changed. Everything I'd been told…was a lie.

We came into an average sized apartment. A man sat in there.

"Paul, honey, we have guests." My biological mother said.

"Percy! Annabeth! It's good to see you. Fight any good monsters lately?" The man, Paul, gave them hugs. He kind of reminded me of my favorite singer, Paul McCartney.

"Paul. Percy and his friends need to talk to me."

"Okay. I get the hint. I'll go for a walk around the block. I do need to lose some weight." Paul said. He winked and got up and left us in silence.

My biological mother led us to the living room. We all sat on the couch and my mom went to get us soda and blue cookies, which wasn't strange in anyway. Once everyone settled, we got straight into the conversation.

"So, Percy, who are your friends?" My mom asked.

"This is Leon, Annabeth's brother. And this is Lazuli. She is who I wanted to talk about." Percy said. At the sound of my name my mom's eyes got nervous, like we'd just said something that brought back bad memories.

"Oh. What' going on sweetie?"

"While I was at camp today, Lazuli showed up. I went to the Big House and I realized something. She looks exactly like him _ and_ Chiron said she's my twin sister." Percy said.

"I had hoped this day wouldn't come. Yes, Percy, she is your sister." My mom looked like she was about to cry She took one look at me an did. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Mom, can you please explained what happened? I'm not mad I'd just like to know." Percy said calmly. He held his mother's hand.

"Percy, Lazuli…when I was pregnant with you two the doctor told me I was going to have twins. I still can't explain how happy I was. Then after you two were born, I realized I couldn't afford to have both of you. I had no idea what to do. Si I did the only thing I could. I…I put you up for adoption, Lazuli. Within a week a wealthy family in Connecticut adopted you They promised me you would be okay and that they would give the greatest life possible. It was the hardest thing I ever did, believe me. I never forgot and never stopped loving you. I missed you so much after you were gone and never forgave myself for not finding a way to keep both of you." She ended the story and by the end of it her face was drenched in her tears. Percy handed her a tissue.

"And now that you're here, all I want is for you to know I am sorry." My mom stared at me and I felt my eyes well up. I got up and hugged her. A women I just left and I loved her more than anything in my life.

Everyone piled into the van and we went back to camp. Leon asked me if I tired and I remember my three day walk and how exhausted I was. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again I was being carried into a cabin. I looked up and saw a boy. Gray eyes, brown hair, smart expression. I knew my carrier was Leon.

**Well what you think? Please review. I need reviews to keep this going. I've already been busy with my other story and if people don't like this then I'm not continue it. Well anyway thank you for reading. Stay cool my marshies. Bye!**


	2. Disaster Happens While Riding Pegasi

**Helloooo. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm going to stop doing these authors notes in the beginning or make them really short. But yeah. I'll make them in the end. But I think you will like chapter two. It's quite exciting.**

A beeping noise woke me up. Percy was stretching in his bed. I flipped over and muttered a few words a later figured out.

"Why are we up so early?"

"This is when demigods wake up." He said. I looked at the alarm clock.

"We wake up at five in the morning. On a Saturday. In Summer!" I yelled.

"Yep. We train. Now come on. We have to get to the showers before the Aphrodite cabin gets there." Percy said. He started muttering things about the Aphrodite cabin taking two and a half hours to get ready.

I sat up and stretched. I saw a couple of T-shirts at the end of my bed. On it, it said; Camp Half-Blood with a pegasus below it. It was orange which I was okay with, since orange was my third favorite color. I grabbed one and saw a note on it.

_Lazuli, these are you t-shirts. You must wear them at all times at camp. Leon said he'll give you a tour of camp and you can tag along in his schedule until we get you one. Enjoy the Summer at camp Half-blood._

_Sincerely, Chiron_

Oh great! I get to join Leon on his training schedule. How fun that would _not_ be. He was a brainiac child of Athena. While I trained he would probably make me recite poems and list the American presidents in order.

Percy and I left for the showers.

"You see all those cabins?"

"Yeah

"All of them represent the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses."

"Um…Cool." I stared at the cabins.

They were in a U shape. I could pick out which cabin represented each god and goddess easily. They were beautiful.

Percy and I walked in silence. I snuck a look at him.

He was tall. Taller than me. Very muscular as well. I could see why Annabeth liked him so much. He was very handsome.

But just because he had good looks didn't mean I would like him. I only liked people with good personality's. Oh and a little fun fact about me. I have never had a boyfriend. I didn't want to be lied to and then heartbroken in the end like most of my friends ended up. I was waiting for that one person that would sweep me off my feet and loved me for who I was and not just my looks or my money. Even if it took my whole life I would wait.

When we made it to the sowers there were three boys there.

"Oh, great. The Stoll brothers and their new half-brother. Probably done something stupid again." Percy said.

"Haha! Guys stop here comes Percy. Oh-uh, hi Percy. What's, um, up?" The tallest of the three said.

"Olympus. Now what'd you do?" Percy said, eyeing them.

"Um…nothing." The middle tallest said.

Percy punched the tallest in the arm and went into the bathroom. I went into the girls.

After I took my cold shower, thanks to Stoll brothers, I was messing with my hair. Having extremely curly hair got annoying sometimes. Then a hand grabbed my hair and pulled it back into a neat ponytail. I looked over and saw Annabeth.

"Everyone usually just pulls it back. Well except the Aphrodite." Annabeth said. We both laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, what do you think of Percy?" Annabeth asked while we walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't know. We haven't really gotten to know each other." I told her.

"I'm sure you two will be best friends." Annabeth winked and she opened the door.

Percy and Leon had the Stoll brothers by their shirts.

"Nice joke but now it's my turn." Percy said. He lifted his hand like he was going to punch the tallest. But he lowered it and dropped him.

"But since you're my friend I'll let it go." Percy said. Annabeth went up to Percy and kissed him on cheek.

Annabeth, Percy, Leon and I walked to the polivian to eat breakfast. After breakfast Percy and Annabeth went to the sword arena. Leon and I started our tour. He showed me the climbing wall, the cabins, the forest, the sword arena, blah, blah, blah. Now he was showing me the stables.

"These are the stables for the Pegasi." He explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did I hear you right? Did you just say pegasi?" I asked. He nodded.

Leon opened the door to the stables. Along the walls there were dozens of stalls. Each one had a winged horse in it.

"Wow…" I breathed.

_Yo, we got a new camper. _A huge black pegasus said. I jumped back in surprise.

"Um…Leon, why can I understand them?" I said, shakily grabbing his arm.

"Because Poseidon created horses, so…um…well…you can understand them." Leon said. He patted my hand and I let go of his arm.

_Wait, she can understand us?_ A white and brown paint said.

"Yes, I can. I'm the daughter of Poseidon." I said. I rested my hand on The black pegasi's nose.

_You're the daughter of Lord Poseidon? I'm sorry for any trouble my fellow pegasi gave you. I'm Blackjack. Percy's personal pegasus. _Blackjack said._ By the way, do you have any donuts?_

"I'm afraid I don't." I said, giggling slightly.

_Hey, Blackjack, why don't we take this miss for a ride? _A pure white pegasus said.

_Good idea, Mercury. _

"Oh, really. That sounds fun! Leon, can we go for a quick ride, please?" I said giving him my begging puppy eyes.

"Okay, but it has to be quick." Leon said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I said, wrapping my arms around Leon. I quickly pulled away.

"Oops. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine." He said. He was smiling. "Come on. Let's go."

We rode bareback since we didn't have time to saddle them. I rode Mercury and Leon rode his pegasus, Moonwalker.

Moonwalker was the son of Blackjack. He looked just like Blackjack except for his hooves, which were white. I was guessing that's how he got his name. Name Mercury on the other hand was nobody's pegasus. I hoped I would get her since she flew so smoothly and she was beautiful.

Now I'm usually okay with heights, but when you're one hundred feet from the ground and the only thing that is keeping you from falling is a pegasus and there are a bunch of fighting demigods below you, you might make an exception. I didn't let go of Mercury's mane at all during the whole ride, while Leon was doing tricks that should've killed him.

"Whoa, what's going on down there?" Leon said. I braced myself and looked down.

There was a huge Doberman looking dog. Three campers were shooting arrows at it.

"A hellhound. Moonwalker, Mercury dive!" Leon yelled.

_Hold on tight, Lazuli. _ Mercury said. As if I already wasn't.

She dived so fast I felt my face stinging. As we were diving I let out a tiny inaudible scream.

Then they landed and Leon jumped off of Moonwalker. He pulled out a bronze sword and jumped at the hellhound. I watched him, not knowing what to do. Then a boy with a mop of ginger hair ran up to me. He still had his bow intact.

"Lazuli, right?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Help me get my brother and sister on the pegasi."

We grabbed a brunette girl and put her on Mercury and a blond boy and put him on Moonwalker.

"Fly them to the infirmary." Ginger said. The looked at him in confusion. Then I said the same exact thing and they flew off.

"Hey, thanks. Come on, we have to help." Ginger said. He threw me a bow and a dozen arrows. "By the way, my names Tyler." He said and he ran and joined the battle.

The thing was, I didn't know how to shoot an arrow. But I thought, Hey how hard could it be. I put an arrow into the bow thingy and I shot it. A direct hit. I nearly passed out from amazement. I shot until I ran out of arrows. All perfectly aimed. I could see we were still losing.

Then a miracle happened.

Water appeared at my hands and I surged it forward toward the hellhound. It fell, taken by surprise, and Leon and the others finished it off. It disintegrated into a gray ash cloud thing. Leon and the others looked at me and ran over to me. They clapped me on my back and said how amazing it was. Then Chiron, in centaur form, ran up. Percy and Annabeth jumped off his back and checked on us.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Chiron asked.

"No, thanks to Lazuli." Tyler said.

**Well there's chapter two. What do you think? Mercury and Moonwalker. And Lazuli amazing archery skills. Well we'll see where that goes in chapter three which I will probably post tomorrow. I started working on it so yeah. And sorry I posted this kinda late. I finished the rough draft at 8:30 and then had to type it so it took me a while especially when I'm tired.** **Well I'm gonna go to bed. Please review. It's the only way you can read more of this. Thanks. Bye bye my lovely Marshies. (P.S. If there are huge mistakes in this I'm sorry. I'm tired and we all know how that feels to be staying up late doing something.)**


	3. Leon Gets Pushed Into the Lake

**Spoilers for The Last Olympian in this.**

* * *

After the fight with the hellhound everyone went back to what they were doing like nothing ever happened. Leon and I flew back on Mercury and Moonwalker.

_Yo, what happened?_ Blackjack asked.

"A hellhound. But we dealt with it." I told him.

_Oh. Too bad I wasn't there I would've given it a good kick in the head._

I led Mercury to her stall and she started eating the hay and drinking the water.

_That was fun. Can we go for more rides, Lazuli? _Mercury asked.

"Of course." I said. I patted her neck. Leon walked up behind me.

"So, I see you like Mercury." Leon said.

"Yeah. She's a good pegasus."

"Well, there used to be a camper named Silena and Mercury used to be her pegasus. But in The Battle of Manhattan we found out she was a spy and she was killed." Leon explained.

"Oh." I looked at Mercury not realizing her past.

"Yeah, I'll speak to Chiron and see if Mercury can be your pegasus." Leon said.

"Really? Thank you, Leon!" I said. I almost hugged him again but I stopped myself before I could.

"Come on. We have to finish our tour." Leon said. I said good-bye to Mercury and Blackjack. Blackjack reminded me to bring him donuts. I decided to sneak him a donut from breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

Leon brought me to the archery range. Chiron was there directing everyone. Once he saw us he told everyone to take a break and he galloped over to us.

"Hello, Leon, Lazuli." Chiron said. He had a bow slung over his back and a pouch of arrows over his shoulder.

"Hello, Chiron. I was just showing Lazuli the archery range." Leon told Chiron.

"And perfect timing you had. Lazuli, one of the Apollo campers said you shot perfecting during the fight. I want to see how good you are." Chiron said. He handed me his bow and led me to a target.

He gave me an arrow and told me to stand five yards from the target. I shot. Bullseye. He told me to stand farther and farther from the target until I was twenty yards from the target. I still shot perfectly, getting the bullseye every time. One of the times I even shot directly through another arrow.

"My, Lazuli. Are you sure you aren't the daughter of Apollo?" Chiron said.

"I'm sure she's not. She has Percy's powers." Leon said.

"Yes, I heard about that. Lazuli, I want you in my archery class. You would be a perfect example of what I'm looking for." Chiron told me.

"Okay." I said, smiling. I handed him his bow and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"And by the way, my mother was Philyra." Chiron said. He winked and galloped back to his class. I knew what he was referring to. My essay.

"I thought Apollo cabin was good but you. Wow." Leon said. "Oh, and I talked to Chiron. He said Mercury is yours."

"Really? Oh, yes!" I exclaimed. I jumped around happily and on accident I hugged Leon again. Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

* * *

We finished our tour and went to have dinner. Leon joined his Athena cabin sibling. I joined Percy who was lined up to get his food.

"So, how was your tour?" Percy asked when we sat down at our table.

"Good. I guess I'm pretty good at archery and my new pegasus is Mercury." I told him. He stopped eating.

"Whoa, wait. Your good at archery?" Percy asked.

"Um…I think so. Why?" I asked.

"I'm horrible at it. The first time I tried it I shot an arrow into Chiron's tail." Percy said. We both laughed.

"You know, I didn't like the idea of having a sister at first but now, I'm kinda happy with it."

"Really? I like the idea of having another brother too. Well a real brother…That doesn't beat me up."

"Well, I never really had a real sibling that I didn't end up killing or hating other than Tyson but now…I do and I like it." Percy said. I stared at him in confusion.

"Tyson?"

"Our cyclopes half-brother. But trust me he's cool. Well except when he hugs you and almost crushes your ribs."

"Oh. Um…Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. So are you going to Capture the Flag tomorrow night?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, probably." Leon had told me about Capture the Flag. It sounded like fun.

"Cool. We'll make those Ares campers eat our blades."

We finished eating and joined Annabeth and Leon for the campfire sing-a-long. Leon and I sat together while Annabeth and Percy well…kissed. The whole time. Leon and I got bored and ditched the stupid campfire songs and went to sit on the dock at the lake. We grabbed rocks on the way and started skipping them across the lake.

"So, how was your first full day at camp?" Leon asked.

"Good, well except the hellhound part."

"Yeah. That happens sometimes."

"Oh…yay." I said sarcastically.

"You get used to it after time." Leon said. He stared up at the moon.

"Einai mia omorfi nychta." Leon said. Strangely, I understood it as 'it's a beautiful night'.

"Ancient Greek. All demigods can understand it." Leon explained.

"Oh. That's cool."

"That's why most demigods have dyslexia. Our minds are wired to read Ancient Greek. Not English." Leon said.

"Oh. Try telling that to a teacher."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a while and skipped stones into the water. Then I got the nerve to ask my question.

"Leon. What happened to you before you came here?" I asked.

"Well…when I was young, Annabeth didn't like me very much. I tired everything to make her like me, but it only made it worse. Then our dad started dating and everything was horrible. When I was five, I ran away. I killed monsters, fended for myself, and made many acquaintances. Then when three monsters attacked me, I gave up and collapsed in the middle of a road. A man found me and took me into his road. I was taken care of there. I had three 'brothers' that didn't like me and picked on me. When I was fifteen I ran away again. A satyr found me and brought me to camp. I haven't seen outside camp since the day I came." Leon told me his story. "What about you?"

"When I went to my new home I had two older brothers. They always picked on me and that was when I learned martial arts. After that they didn't mess with me. My parents…Well Marshall and Robin treated me like a princess. They gave me whatever I wanted but I didn't ask for a lot. They got me a dog after my goldfish died. They got me the most expensive clothing. They got me the latest technology. But, nothing compared to how much they loved me. Then one day they told me I was switching me to a new school. I had been at the same school my whole life and I would be leaving my friends right before senior year. So we got into an argument, and I snuck out and ran away. I found camp and decided to ask for help. Instead I found my new home and life." I told him my story. Leon put his hand on my shoulder and I started to cry. I hadn't realized what I was leaving behind until it was too late.

Leon pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"Shh. It's okay. It's over now. I'm here. Shh." Leon soothed me. When I stopped crying Leon tried to cheer me up. I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt.

"Lazuli…can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Lazuli, when I'm with you I feel so-" He never got to finish.

A hand came out of no where and shoved him into the lake. He fell and submerged quickly.

I looked at who pushed him, fists ready for some major punching. I realized it was the old prankster from the Hermes cabin, Connor Stoll.

* * *

**Well. It's 11:30 and I don't know about you but I'm tired. I hope you like this chapter. Got to learn a little about Lazuli and Leon's histories. So yeah. Please review for the next chapter. Next one will be better. I know this one was kinda boring but I made it up on short notice. Thanks for the reviews and views and follows and blah blah blah. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Good bye my lovely marshies.**


	4. A Present From my Daddy

I stared at him and swung a fist at his eye. Unfortunately he ducked and missed my swing.

"Why did you do that?" I growled at him.

"Well, I am the son of the god of thieves. Besides, I need to talk to you." Connor said. I unballed my fists and looked at him with anger. I opened my mouth to speak but Leon beat me to it.

"So, to talk to Lazuli you have to push me into the lake?" Leon said. He was sitting at the end of the dock, dripping wet. Connor pushed him into the lake again.

"Look, I know you barely know me and I barely know you, but… you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The moment I saw you, well let's just say, I feel for you instantly." Connor said. This time when Leon dragged himself out of the lake I pushed him in.

"Look Connor, you're a ni… you're a cool boy and all but I really don't think I'm ready for a committed relationship yet. I'm really sorry." I told him. Every time I said that line I always felt terrible. I had said it so many times it came naturally but what I felt after saying always felt horrible. But for some reason this time, I felt I was saying it for a different reason. I reason I didn't quite understand fully.

"Oh… Okay. Don't apologize. I understand." Connor said. I could tell he was really upset. He turned around and began trudging back to the campfire, head down.

I helped Leon out of the lake and apologized for pushing him. We started walking back to cabins, Leon dripping wet.

"What did Connor say?"

"Oh… Um, he was just apologizing for his prank this morning." I decided not to tell him the real reason for the sake of Connor's friendship.

"So he apologized to you but not me? Of course, typical Stoll brothers. Be sweet to ladies and make the men take the dark side."

We talked about what camp might be like with two children of Poseidon now as we went back to the cabins. Leon was still dripping wet by the time we made it back to my cabin. I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to dry him.

"Well, good night. I'll meet you and Percy by the showers tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night. Um… sorry I couldn't dry you."

"Hey, I said it was fine." Leon said. I looked to my side and saw Percy and Annabeth sharing one last kiss for the night. I rolled my eyes and waved to Annabeth and Leon as they left. I stared after Leon. I felt like our good-bye was a typical boring good-bye. I sighed and followed Percy into our cabin.

I got into my pajamas and plopped down into my bed. Percy looked over at me and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my eyes.

The next morning I was ready to wake up at 5. I got dressed in the bathroom and walked into Percy and my room. On my bed there was a box. A necklace box. I started toward it. There was note under it. It read:

'Lazuli, I know you probably don't remember me, but I wanted you to know that whenever you needed someone I was always there. I care about you a lot and I will try my best to protect you from any danger, like I do with Percy. I couldn't help but notice that you're pretty good with a bow and arrow. I got you a little something that I requested Hephaestus to make 'specially for you.'

Poseidon

I looked down at the box and opened it. In it was a beautiful pure silver necklace. It had a trident charm, the weapon of Poseidon. The trident charm was golden with tiny blue speckles that could be resembling water. The blue speckles looked like Lapis Lazuli jewels. It looked extremely expensive. Percy walked into the room and looked down at it the note and necklace.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"A gift from dad." I said. Percy took the necklace and put it on me. I noticed a bronze button on the bottom of the necklace. I pushed the button and suddenly I had a bow and arrow pouch slung over my back.

"Whoa." Percy and I breathed. I pulled it over my head and studied it.

It was beautiful. It was completely silver except for the bow string and a golden engraved trident on the side. The bow string was perfect and strong. The arrow pouch was a weaved pouch made of silk but it was super strong.

"Whoa. That is one of the coolest weapons I've ever seen. It even shows your personality. The necklace shows your beauty and the bow shows that you're a dangerous opponent." Percy said. I smiled at him and pressed the button on the bow and turned the bow into a necklace. Percy walked to the door to leave for the shower.

I picked up the note and saw there was back.

"P.S. Just like Percy's sword, it will always appear in your presence (In your case around your neck).

I giggled and set the note on the night stand. Percy led me out of the cabin.

"Hey. Ready for some archery practice?" Leo asked. He waited outside for me while I took my shower. I snapped my fingers and my hair dried instantly. I nodded and followed Leon.

As we were walking down to the archery range Leon looked at my necklace. I grabbed it and looked at Leon out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, I wasn't doing what you think!" Leon said. I started laughing.

"I know! You were just looking at my necklace, right?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Leon.

"Yes, of course! Where'd you get it?"

"Well, when I walked out of my bathroom this morning-."

"Wait, you sleep in your bathroom?" Leon asked. I stopped at gave him a duh look.

"Yes, Leon, I totally sleep in my bathroom. How are you even the child of Athena? Anyway, when I walked out I saw a box on my bed with a note that said it was gift from my dad." I explained.

"Oh that's really cool. Usually we don't get gifts from our parents."

"Well, it's my new weapon. It turns into a bow."

"Really? I wanna see!" Leon stopped and started clapping his hands and jumping up and down like a little kid.

"At archery class you'll get to see." I giggled at his silliness and we continued to the archery range.

When we got there Chiron was giving a lecture about not playing with your bowstring. Leon rolled his eyes and held up his hand and did a gesture showing that Chiron talks too much. I giggled and we joined the group.

"Alright everyone line up!" Chiron called.

Everyone lined up and I changed my necklace into a bow. Everyone gaped at it.

"Ah, Lazuli, new weapon I see." Chiron said. I smiled and lifted my bow. I shot a perfect bulls-eye. Tonight, the Ares campers were gonna eat my arrows.

"You ready for some serious fighting, Lazuli?" Leon asked as he strapped my armor in the back. Everyone was putting on Greek armor. It was surprising very light in weight. Leon strapped his sword to his belt on his armor.

I looked around and saw Percy talking to Annabeth, Tyler, Drew, Butch, and Jake. I walked over to them just to where I could hear them talking.

"Just put her by the creek. Then, Percy and Annabeth can go forward, get the flag, and go." Butch said.

"No! She comes with me." Percy insisted.

"Yeah, I agree. I've seen her with a bow. She'll be good weapon." Tyler said.

"I agree with anything Percy says." Drew said dreamily. Annabeth glared at her.

"Then it's settled. Lazuli's with me and Annabeth." Percy said.

"Annabeth and I." Annabeth corrected. Percy gave her an embarrassed look and marched off in my direction. I turned around and he bumped into me. I turned around.

"Oh, there you are. Come on, you're with Annabeth and I." Percy said. He led me toward Annabeth, who was with Drew. Percy waved her away.

"Okay, are you ready?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded and slid my helmet on my head. Annabeth and Percy kissed and did the same. Chiron galloped in with the other team and we left for forest.

Percy, Annabeth, and I marched into the forest at the head of our team. Percy drew Riptide and I drew Nikomedes, which is what I named my bow. Leon and I had talked about Greek names during our free block. He told me Nikomedes meant to think of victory and I thought the name was perfect, so I named my bow Nikomedes.

We set up our banner and had Leon guard it with Tyler and Ryan Brenden.

"Leon you'll move forward once we capture the first people." Percy said. Leon nodded and drew his sword. He puffed out his chest and stood like a statue. He looked intimidating which was perfect. Tyler and Ryan Brenden hid up in the trees with their bows. Percy gave them a thumbs up and led Annabeth and I into the forest. Everyone else was in different places waiting for Annabeth, Percy and I to go across the line.

I scanned the forest. Not a sign of anyone. I looked at Percy and nodded. Percy gave the thumbs up and we ran forward. With my bow intact it was kinda hard to run. Suddenly, Percy stopped and I almost fell face first and impaled myself. I glared at him and snuck into the clearing.

Three Ares campers were in a circle talking. Percy motioned for Annabeth and me to move in from the sides. As we crept forward, Percy crept from behind, silent as a mouse. Quick as lightening, Percy flashed his sword under the chins of the campers. Annabeth and I surged forward and held them in a lock.

"Take them back." I told Annabeth and Percy. They looked at me in confusion.

"I have a plan. They'll be expecting you two but I'll come in, unnoticed. I'll get the flag and go." I told them my plan. It didn't sound like much but I had the slightest feeling it might work.

"I don't know, Lazuli. That kinda sounds like suicide." Percy said.

"Literally." Annabeth added.

"It'll work! Trust me." I said. I looked deep into Percy's eyes.

Suddenly, I was in a clearing. I was drinking coke with a blond guy. He snapped his fingers and a giant fire erupted next to me. A scorpion crawled out and began to crawl up my leg. The blond guy got up and walked away, leaving me in danger. I pulled out a sword, Riptide, and tried to cut the scorpion as it lunged at me. I failed and it stung me. Numbing pain shot up my leg and through my entire body and screamed for mercy.

I blinked and I was back in reality. I slowly realized that what I just saw was a memory of Percy's.

"I trust you." Percy said with difficulty. He nodded to me and headed off into the dark, night forest, with the prisoners.

I scanned the forest. Zeus' fist shouldn't be too far. I snuck along with my bow intact. I stuck to the darkness and shadows since I blended in surprisingly well. A few times I saw opponents but didn't do anything to make my presence known.

I peeked through some bushes and there it was, Zeus' fist. I pulled my bow back when suddenly I felt a cold bronze blade on my neck. I stood absolutely still until I heard a familiar voice.

"Lazuli? Is that you?" Connor whispered. I nodded. He turned me around so we were face to face.

"Okay, well this is awkward." He said.

"Well, you got me. Take me to your prison or whatever." I said. I was disappointed. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was just as good as Percy. But mostly, I wanted to gain Percy trust.

"I can't do that. You came this far by yourself, without getting caught. You should get the flag and see how far you can go." Connor said. He pulled his sword away. I stared at him in disbelief. He mouthed 'go' and I got up. But before I left I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

The flag was on top of Zeus' Fist. Three beefy campers guarded it. I pulled my bow back and shot an arrow at their feet. It startled them and gave me a distraction. I shot two more, went around the back of Zeus' Fist, climbed up the sculpture, grabbed the flag, and slide down the rock and ran.

I heard a yell and a series of arrows shot toward me. I ran faster than ever before. I had my bow intact the enter time and shot a couple arrows back as I heard people get close. I saw a couple of my teammates and they cheered and ran for the border.

An arrow wizzed over my head and the hair in my helmet fell out. My breath became to come short and shallow. I looked ahead and saw the border. The whole team was there cheering me on. Percy, Annabeth, and Leon pushed their ways to the front and they started cheering for me with the rest of the team. The Apollo campers shot some arrows at my pursuers.

Then I flew across the border. I stumbled in my attempt to stop and fell to the ground. I pulled the flag out of my armor and held it up. Everyone cheered and clapped me on my back. The other team scowled, glared, and growled at me. I looked behind me and saw Connor run up. I smiled at him and made a slight nod. He smiled back winked. Annabeth offered me some water and gratefully took it. Percy offered me his hand and he pulled me up.

"I knew I could trust you." Percy said. He opened his arms. I stared at him in disbelief. He was offering me a hug! I moved forward and wrapped my arms around him. Our armor touching together made a beautiful clinging noise. He picked me up slightly and I heard most of the campers say 'aw', well of course the Ares cabin didn't.

When we released our grip I saw Leon with his arm around Annabeth in a brotherly/sisterly gesture of love, which was very strange since Annabeth hated Leon. Perhaps they had made up.

Chiron galloped up and nodded to me.

"The blue team, led by Percy, Annabeth, and lazuli has won tonight's capture the flag. They get first shower and breakfast privileges until next week's capture the flag. If anyone's hurt please come to the infirmary and I or the Apollo campers can heal you. The rest of you can go back to your cabins and rest." Chiron finished. He galloped away and my team lifted me up on their shoulders and cheered my name as we left the forest.

**Please review and I'll make the next part!**


	5. I'm Sorry Guys

**I apologize in advance for this.**

_So you might have noticed I haven't been writing at lot on this story. I've decided to discontinue it… I'm too busy with my other stories and the new ideas I'm getting that I just don't have enough time for this one. Besides this story wasn't exactly the most popular story so I guess it wouldn't be too much of a loss. I'll be deleting it soon. Sorry for those of you who wanted this to continue. I hope you won't hate me too much._

_If you want more of my writing I have more stories on the account and I have some coming up. I hope you continue to read. _

_Anyway, happy reading._

_**~ Marshmellowkiller101**_


End file.
